Leave Me To Die
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Nick is gay. There's no doubt in his mind that he is. Ohio doesn't accept gays. They send them to the Hospital for Gays, where they are slowly killed. Nick needs to get out of Ohio and get to New York and he's taking Jeff Sterling with him. Life won't be easy for the two boys, especially Nick, who's in love with his "straight" best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas James Duval was a normal child. He had a mother and a father and two siblings, Julie and Jessie. He had straight A's and loved music. The only thing not normal about Nick was that he was gay. The Ohio community didn't know this. Not even his family. He would disgrace them with his "disease" as it was called. Only one other person knew about Nick's problem and that was Jeffrey Sterling.

Jeffrey or Jeff Sterling was a tall, blonde young man who was extremely good at dancing and singing. He was Nick's best friend and they told each other everything. Nick fully believed he had some sort of disease, because if you were gay, you were going to die if someone found out. They took you to the HFG (Hospital For Gays) and they wore masks to cover their faces. They sat you in a hospital room and they put this oxygen mask on your face and they wouldn't feed you and they just let you die slowly. Nick shuddered to think of it. He didn't know how much of it was true, but he didn't want to find out. Not everywhere was like this, only Ohio. Nick wanted to escape, escape this terrible hell he had to live with everyday but he couldn't. Ohio was surrounded by an electric fence. That meant nobody came in, nobody came out. Jeff thought they could escape by plane if they wanted to, but they had to leave before someone found out about Nick's disease.

Nick was scared. He didn't want to be caught. He wanted to leave Ohio and maybe cure his disease, but Nick knew that would never happen because he was pretty sure he was already in love with a guy. Nick never _meant_ to, but love is sneaky sometimes. It grabs you without you realizing it and before you know it, you're in love.

Jeff was straight. Straighter than a ruler and this made Nick's life even worse. You see, the guy he was hopelessly in love with was Jeff. It sucked, he knew. Nick wasn't really sure when he realized he was, but now he was painfully aware. Nick wanted more than anything to tell his best friend he was in love with him, but Nick didn't want to feel the pain of a broken heart. Jeff decided it would be best if they left Ohio as soon as possible.

Convincing Nick's parents was the hard part. They didn't believe that he wanted to leave Ohio to see a better future. Ohio is perfectly fine, they said. His dad even added a rude comment about there being no gays. Nick told them that he wanted to see the world, before the gays ruined it. He cringed inwardly as he said this. His father and mother exchanged a glance and they both nodded. Nick was allowed to go.

Nick's things were already packed. Jeff met him at the airport. He climbed aboard the plane with Jeff trailing behind him. Nick was nervous, but also excited. He was leaving the hell he had known for so long to be with his best friend where no one would judge him for his disease. Nick looked out the window at the clouds below.

"What do you think New York will be like?" Jeff asked, turning Nick's attention away from the window.

"Better than Ohio." was all Nick said.

"You could at least sound a little more excited." Jeff said, folding his arms. Nick just shook his head. Jeff didn't understand. Jeff knew his favorite color was red. Jeff knew how much Nick loved to write stories. Jeff knew how Nick couldn't sleep if it was raining outside. Jeff knew all these things about Nick, but Jeff could never know how Nick's heart ached when he saw him, how he dreamed of kissing those cupid's bow lips at night. No. Jeff would never know and that hurt Nick more than hiding his disease from his family.

Nick leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes only to have Jeff wake him up a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily. He had been dreaming of Jeff again.

"The power on the plane's out. The pilot said not to worry but... I think we're going to crash." Jeff looked scared. _Great_. Nick thought. Just as he was trying to escape, he was going to die in a plane crash.

"Don't worry, Jeff. If the pilot said not to worry, then we shouldn't worry." Nick said, trying to stay calm. Jeff nodded and tried to relax.

"Attention all passengers, we are back on course and the power will return shortly." the flight attendant said. She was a pretty young woman, with long straight dark hair and deep brown eyes. She was also very short. The flight attendant came over to where Nick and Jeff were.

"Is everything ok, sirs?" she asked politely. Nick read her name tag. 'Rachel' it said.

"No, I think we're fine for now, thank you." Jeff said, smiling at Rachel. She blushed and went over to help another passenger.

"She's pretty cute." Jeff commented after a moment's silence. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude." Nick said, looking out the window again. Jeff frowned. His best friend wasn't normally like this. Just the other day, he was bouncing up and down, excitement in his hazel eyes. /Very pretty hazel eyes./ Jeff thought. Jeff didn't even reprimand himself for thinking like that. He always thought Nick was attractive and it hurt him that Nick didn't see how beautiful he was. Jeff closed his eyes and tried to sleep. They both had a long flight in store for them.

Nick stretched as soon as he got off the plane. He inhaled deeply and smiled. New York. He was in New York, not stupid Ohio. Nick cocked his head to the side, drinking in the sight of the airport. He couldn't wait to go outside into the bright summer sun and see the tall skyscrapers and the clear blue skies. He was free. Nick was_ free._ Finally finally free. This thought made him smile broadly.

"There's the Nick Duval I know!" Jeff exclaimed, clapping Nick on the back. NIck jumped. Jeff had scared him and was talking extremely loud.

"Quiet!" Nick hissed, glancing at a few people who were staring at Jeff. Jeff looked slightly hurt and Nick's heart burned in his chest. He promptly started walking out of the airport, leaving Jeff to struggle with his bags. Nick's jaw dropped as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. New York was /huge./ Every sight he saw made his heart thump loudly in his chest.

"Whoa." Jeff breathed from behind him. Whoa, indeed. Nick didn't know where to let his eyes land first. There was just so much to _see._ He closed his mouth and turned to Jeff.

"So, where's this apartment you were telling me about?" Nick asked the blonde young man. Jeff smiled and took off down the street, Nick following. Jeff's cousin, Harmony, was letting Nick and Jeff stay in an apartment she bought. She hardly ever used it and as long as the boys paid rent, they could do whatever they wanted with it. Harmony knew about Nick's disease and felt bad for him. No one should have to live life thinking they have a disease when they didn't.

After walking into a building, climbing a few stairs and accidentally stepping on a cat's tail (Jeff), they arrived at the apartment. Jeff unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was nicely decorated. Not feminine at all like Nick had expected it to be. You wouldn't know that a twenty year old female NYADA student had previously lived here.

"It's perfect." Nick breathed.

"Yeah, the only thing is, we have to share a bed." Jeff said, blushing slightly. Nick looked like he couldn't care less, but on the inside, he was seriously freaking out.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Nick asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"I figured we could just order take-out." Jeff said, taking a seat next to Nick.

"God, I'm tired." Nick yawned.

"Go take a nap then, ya big goof." Jeff laughed, playfully punching Nick's shoulder. Nick was asleep within minutes. Jeff looked at the sleeping form of his friend. How peaceful he looked. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Jeff wished he could tell Nick his secret, Nick would understand. He would know what he was going through. But he couldn't tell him. He wouldn't tell Nick he was diseased. He was ashamed of it, but at the same time, very happy about it.

Now they were in New York and Jeff didn't have to worry about his disease. He had Nick and that was all that mattered, right? All he needed was his best friend by his side, laughing and joking like they did in high school. Jeff wanted to tell Nick of his disease and of what he found out, but Nick wouldn't understand. Nick would never understand how much Jeff truly loved him.

* * *

AN: I know I'm not that good of a writer, but let's take a journey with this story. I already have a plan for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick awoke to the smell of food cooking. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked into the kitchen.

"I thought we were ordering take-out?" he asked, taking a seat at the table. Jeff shook his head.

"Changed my mind." he said. Nick sat at the table in silence until Jeff placed a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

"You forgot the parmesan cheese." Nick said, frowning. Jeff threw the container at Nick.

"Someone sure is grumpy." he mumbled. Nick rolled his eyes. He quickly scarfed down the food. Jeff looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Nick asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Jeff just shrugged. A knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jeff said, running to the door. He opened it and there stood, Rachel their flight attendant. She looked a mess. Tears were streaming down her face and her outfit was disheveled. How in the hell how she found them?

"A-Are you J-Jeff?" she hiccuped. Jeff nodded.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, standing next to Jeff. Rachel shook her head, sobs racking her body. Jeff ushered her in and led her to the couch, while Nick closed the door. Nick went into the kitchen and began making chammomile tea.

"What... brings you here?" they asked, when she had calmed down a bit.

"S-Someone took m-me into an alleyway a-and b-beat me. T-They told m-me your ad-adress and they said I-I would die if I didn't find you. I-It was definitely a m-male. I don't understand what I did t-to deserve this!" Rachel began to sob again. Jeff took her in his arms, worry evident on his face. He whispered quietly into her ear until her breathing slowed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Nick sighed angrily, running his fingers through his hair. He'd bet anything it was Sebastian, that little man-whore, always trying to get into Nick and/or Jeff's pants. Sebastian was the only known person that escaped the HFG. No one knows exactly how he did it and Nick wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Now that his mind is on the HFG, he thinks about all the people he's lost to those sick, twisted, cruel people. Blaine, Wes, David and even the little sunshine, Trent. They were his friends and they were taken out of his life before he could even utter a goodbye. Nick wanted to help Rachel. He knew she needed someone to get her away from Sebastian. But he was scared. He was finally _free _and he didn't want to ruin that. So many conflicted feelings rushing around inside him.

"Nick? What do we do?" Jeff asked, tucking Rachel in on the couch. His fingers grazed Rachel's warm cheeks. She didn't deserve this. Rachel was just another innocent pawn in a game to take down the gays. The windows rattled, making Nick jump. He still hadn't answered Jeff's question. He was deep in thought, Jeff could tell. The way his brow furrowed in utmost concentration. Jeff thought it was slightly endearing.

"Nick..." Jeff trailed off, not wanting to interrupt Nick's thoughts but he needed to know what to do about the Rachel problem.

"Hmm?" Nick murmured, looking away from the wall he was staring at. Jeff shook his head.

"What do we do about... _her_?" Jeff motioned his thumb towards the sleeping Rachel. Nick looked at Rachel confused, as if he had forgotten she was there. He blinked and turned back towards the wall.

"I suppose she'll just have to stay here with us. We can't risk her going out on her own. Sebastian," Nick spat out the name, "will most likely try to attack her again and I don't want another innocent's blood on my hands." Jeff raised his eyebrow curiously.

"You know it wasn't your fault they were killed, right?" Jeff asked his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They didn't deserve to die though, all because of who they _are. _Kurt is so goddamn lucky his father loves him so much or he would have died alongside Blaine." Nick didn't want to cry, not then. His friends had to _die _all because they loved boys rather than girls.

"It's still not your fault. There wasn't anything you could do." Nick turned to Jeff and Jeff gasped at the tears trailing down his friend's face.

"Nicky..." Jeff swallowed, using the childhood nickname. Nick shook his head. No. He would not cry. Not in front of Jeff, anyway. But it was too late. Jeff had seen the tears. Nick wiped his eyes on his sleeves, looking this time out of the window.

"Rachel's living with us." Nick said, as if Jeff hadn't heard him the first time. Jeff nodded, turning back to the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Rachel's living with us." Jeff repeated.

* * *

**AN: That went better than expected. It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel traced her jawline with her index finger. Jeff handed her a mug of hot chocolate, which she accepted gratefully. It was raining when she woke up, not five minutes ago, and it was raining still. The rain reminded her of Ohio. Of high school. Of all the slushies staining he carefully picked out outfits. Of the tears she cried in the girl's bathroom. She took a sip, letting the warmth spread out over her tongue and down her throat. Jeff looked at her curiously, as if she was some sort of rare animal.

"Are you okay, now?" Jeff asked, his voice soft like a blanket she used to own. Rachel nodded, taking another sip of the drink. Jeff turned to Nick, who had hardly moved from the window. His short brunette hair stuck up as Nick frequently ran his fingers through it out of habit. Jeff stood up and Rachel looked up at him wonderingly with big brown eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." he told her, but he was looking at Nick. Nick nodded in acknowledgement, not turning from the window. Jeff frowned, pulling on his coat, taking the keys.

"I'll be back in like, ten minutes." Rachel smiled at him, her perfect white teeth dazzling him. _Still not as beautiful as Nick's smile. _Jeff couldn't help but think. He left the apartment, slamming the door shut, bringing Nick out of his trance.

* * *

Jeff walked down the avenue, kicking a pebble along. He had his hands tucked into his coat pockets, his blonde fringe falling into his eyes. He's has a lot on his mind recently. Moving to New York, Harmony, Nick and now Rachel. How Jeff wished people could accept gays back in Ohio. He would probably be holding Nick in his slender arms, telling him he loved him. Then again, maybe he wouldn't. Jeff licked his lips.

"Hey, blondie. Long time, no see." Jeff froze.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Jeff snarled. Kurt and him weren't on good terms, ever since Blaine was killed. They used to be really close, but that friendship was gone now.

"You've got something of mine that's near and dear to my heart." Kurt said, draping his arm around Jeff's shoulder.

"And that is?" Jeff asked, pulling Kurt's arm off his shoulder, feeling somewhat grimy.

"Rachel. She's my friend you know." Kurt plucked some lint off of his shirt.

"Well, she's been traumatized, so she won't be returned for a while. And she won't be in mint condition anymore, either." Jeff started walking back the way he came. slightly confused. How had Kurt known that Rachel was residing with him and Nick? Kurt grabbed Jeff's hand, spinning him back around.

"I know. Sebastian's after Nick. Someone must've tipped him off or something. I don't know. He's been working for the HFG, that's how come he was able to escape. He's travelling throughout the states, searching for runaway gays or undercover gays if you will, in exchange for his freedom. Rachel's just a pawn." Kurt let go of Jeff's arm, despair in his blue eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jeff spat. Kurt let his facade fall slightly, showing some deep range of emotions but it was gone in a flash and the walls were back up.

"I'm not, blondie." Kurt looked at everything _but _Jeff.

"How would you know this anyway?"

"I work for the HFG."

* * *

**AN: I ****_know_ I said I would make this chapter longer but I really wanted to get it up today and I'm being rushed off of the computer, but I cross my heart and hope to Niff that I _will _make the next chapter longer. Until next time, lovelies. Oh! And also, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! It means so much to me that people actually _like_ my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff stood looking at Kurt, his mouth slightly ajar. Kurt's usually coiffed hair had fallen flat, but he didn't seem to care. Jeff would have laughed because the Kurt he used to know would be rushing to fix it. Things like that used to be funny, but not anymore.

"What the fuck? You know they _murdered _Blaine, right?" Jeff couldn't believe Kurt was working for the people who killed his fiance.

"You don't think I know that? They promised I would survive, and I took that opportunity." Kurt's face grew pale.

"I've said too much. See ya later, blondie." Kurt was gone before Jeff could say anything else. He huffed angrily. Sebastian was after Nick, but _who _tipped him off? Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, walking back to the apartment.

* * *

"Jeff, you're home!" Nick threw his arms around his best friend. Jeff stiffened, then relaxed. Rachel looked at the two boys, quietly observing them. Then she smiled knowingly. She had seen the same thing with Kurt and Blaine. She shook her head. Images of a laughing Blaine as he took Rachel onto the ice, even though she could _so _do it without his help and a slightly peeved Kurt in the background surfaced in her mind. The hot chocolate sat forgotten on the table. Rachel's thoughts went back to what had happened only hours earlier.

Some green eyed man had grabbed her, threatening to kill Kurt, the only family she had left if she didn't do what he said. She was told to find Nick, an undercover gay. Rachel promised to find him and bring him back to the green eyed man. Seeing him now though, hugging Jeff dearl, made up her mind for her. She wasn't going back to the green eyed man. He wouldn't kill Kurt, he needed him. The HFG needed him.

"Blaine." she murmured, a name she hadn't spoken in a long time, only thought. She didn't know exactly why she had said the short, curly haired man's name, but it brought a sort of comfort to her.

"Nick, I've got something to tell you. We should go somewhere a little more private." Jeff said, eyeing Rachel. Nick studied Jeff's face, something he had done a lot since he discovered his feelings for the blonde boy. In his delicate brown eyes, he found hurt, worry and something else Nick had never seen before. Jeff was biting his lower lip, something he did when he had something important to say. Nick thought it was adorable, especially since Jeff had no idea he was doing it.

"Um, okay. Let's go to the bedroom." Nick blushed when he realized what he had said. He spun around, marching down the hallway in embarrassment, not noticing Jeff's face turning crimson.

"You love him, don't you?" Rachel asked, focusing her gaze on Jeff. Jeff mentally kicked himself for being so obvious.

"Yes. I do."

* * *

"NO." Nick threw his pillow at the wall. Jeff couldn't say anything. He'd never seen Nick this upset before.

"Just when I finally, _finally _get to be free, it has to be taken away from me? This is utter bullshit. Why are people assholes, Jeff? Tell me." Nick threw something else, but Jeff wasn't sure what it was.

" ." Nick yelled. Jeff was close to tears. This side of Nick was scary.

"I-I don't know, Nick." Jeff mumbled, looking at the ground.

"God. This fucking sucks." Nick sat on the bed, resting his head in his hands. It was silent for a long time before Jeff noticed Nick was crying.

"Nicky..." Jeff took a seat next to his best friend.

"You don't understand, Jeff. You're _straight. _I have to hide who I am, just because people can't accept the fact I prefer men over women. Innocent people are being slaughtered and tortured everyday, all because of who we are. No one deserves that. Not Kurt. Not even Sebastian." Nick said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew Sebastian would find him and he'd have to go all the way back to fucking Ohio and be tortured and killed and never even tell Jeff he loved him, which hurt more than anything.

"I wish I understood, Nick. I really wish I did." Jeff said. He did know though. He knew how it felt to hide and deny who you were all because people were jerks.

"Yeah, well... you don't." Nick snapped, instantly regretting it. Jeff didn't do anything. He helped Nick through everything, promising everything would be okay. Nick knew this time though, things weren't going to be okay. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing none of this had ever happened. Sure, back in damn Ohio, but at least he would be protected by his family. How he missed them. If and when Sebastian found him, he would be coming home not as their son, but as a disgrace.

"Sorry, Jeff. It's just so frustrating." Nick apologized. Jeff waved it off and they both fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, Jeff broke it.

"Nick?" Jeff asked timidly, almost afraid Nick would snap again.

"Yeah?" Nick answered, looking up at his friend.

"Do you ever wish you weren't gay?"

"All the time."

* * *

**AN: And I hope this chapter was satisfying for you. Chapter Five should be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating. I feel terrible. But here is chapter five of Leave Me to Die.**

* * *

Sebastian was cold, both literally and figuratively. Curse this city for being so damn cold he could barely process his own thoughts. And where in the hell was Kurt? Probably off somewhere, all warm and cozy while he was freezing his ass off. Sebastian knows for a fact that Kurt should have been back by now. He froze as he heard something rustle. Who knows what it could be. You never

really knew with New York City. That's one thing Sebastian liked about it. It was full of surprises.

"I'm back, Seb." a voice drawled behind him. He spun around. Kurt was leaning against the wall, his blue eyes dark.

"Kurt." Sebastian said, his teeth chattering. He pulled Kurt into a hug, nuzzling into his neck. This wasn't unusual for the two boys. Even though Kurt's heart still sometimes ached for Blaine, he had Sebastian now and it was better than having no one. Sebastian instantly felt warmer.

"I talked to Jeff." Kurt told him, holding Sebastian tightly. Sebastian met Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah? What'd he say?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing of real importance. I think we'll lull him into a false sense of security. Which means we'll leave him alone for a few months. Then, we'll take Nick. Possibly Rachel too." Kurt rested his chin on top of Sebastian's

head, who nodded. He was just glad to have Kurt back. He'd never admit this to anyone, not even Kurt but he had grown very fond of the young man and despised it when he was gone too long. Sebastian held Kurt to him tighter, wishing that Kurt and him could live and love in peace.

"I wish people weren't such assholes," Kurt said, seemingly reading Sebastian's mind. Sebastian made a small noise of agreement. They both held each other close, only to regretfully pull apart as Kurt had to leave. Sebastian watched him go with _tears in his eyes?_ No, Sebastian Smythe did not cry, well he did but he didn't like to when it involved Kurt. Kurt gave him a smile and Sebastian took a mental snapshot, just in case he never saw Kurt again which was his biggest worry.

"I love you," Sebastian called. Kurt turned around and Sebastian's heart stopped for a fraction of a second.

"I love you too," Kurt said before walking off.

* * *

Jeff sat on the couch, talking to Rachel. He couldn't comfort his best friend, who was currently in their room crying. He felt terrible and Rachel was doing her best to try and make him feel better by telling stories of Kurt and... Blaine. Jeff sniffled slightly. He was thankful for Rachel, but she just wasn't helping. He didn't have the heart to tell her that though.

"And Kurt was singing this beautiful song about Blaine and it was... just breathtaking. They loved each other so much. Sort of how you and Nick love each other," Rachel said, blushing slightly. Jeff jumped.

"Nick doesn't love me," Jeff mumbled. Rachel shook her head.

"Right and I'm a horse," she snorted. Jeff didn't think that was funny.

"If Nick loved me, he would have told me. I mean, I'm his best friend." He turned away from Rachel. She didn't say anything else. Let Jeffrey figure it out for himself. Jeff got up and paced the room, wondering if Nick was okay.

"I'm okay, Jeffy," Nick said, using his Agent powers and walking into the living room. Jeff jumped again, running to Nick and hugging him. Nick relaxed. Jeff could always make him feel safe and that everything was okay, even when he knew it wasn't.

"What did you decide?" Jeff asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Nick's ear which caused him to blush.

"I'm going to fight this. I'm going to fight so hard, that I'm going to win. For gays all across the States," Nick said fiercely. Jeff felt so proud of his best friend right then and there.

* * *

**Again I am so so so so sorry. I'll update when I can. Review if you want, though I don't deserve it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And now I present, chapter six of Leave Me To Die**

* * *

What Rachel had said still bothered Jeff. If Nick really loved him, why didn't he say anything? Jeff shook his head. His _love life? _would have to wait. He would have to worry about that some other time. Right now, he was concerned about Nick and Rachel's welfare. He wanted them safe.

Jeff was anxious to go outside, perhaps to go hunting for Kurt or maybe even Sebastian, the fucking weasel. Rachel watched Jeff with nervous eyes, expecting him to explode any minute as Kurt always used to do the same but take it out on her. Nick was reading, the only thing that could calm him down. That, and the gentle sound of the rain, soothed him to no end. Rachel's eyes went from Nick to Jeff, wanting them to realize that the other liked them.

Jeff sat down, trying to relax. Being anxious was not going to help any matter. He looked around him. Why the fuck was this apartment a mess and they were only here for what, two days? Jeff sighed angrily. Nick looked over.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" he asked, forgetting his own problems. Right now he had to fix Jeff's problems. He sits beside Jeff.

"Nothing, it's just... our apartment is a mess," Jeff mutters. Nick puts his arm around Jeff. Immediately, Jeff relaxed. Nick smiled. Rachel watched the two. How blissfully oblivious they were. "_Blaine. BLAINE. BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU?" _a voice screams in her mind. She stiffens. The voice sounded like Kurt.

"_BLAINE. Blaine, sweetie. Where are you? Kurt's here. I'm here to help, baby," Kurt shouts, sniffling. Blaine doesn't answer and Kurt gets even more frantic if that were possible._

_ "BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kurt screams. He searches around him. Where was his fiance?_

_ "K-Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine asked, curled up on the ground. Kurt rushes to him. He was bleeding, badly._

_ "Who did this to you? Blaine, babe, you're going to be okay," Kurt said, trying to be positive. Blaine shakes his head._

_ "_Them, _they did this," he whispered. Kurt gasped._

_ "And they just dumped you here to die?" he asks. Blaine nods. Kurt brings Blaine into his arms, kissing the beautiful curls._

_ "Kurt... I'm not going to make it," Blaine murmured. _

_ "Don't talk like that. Of course you're going to make it," Kurt gently scolded. Blaine reaches up and caressed Kurt's face._

_ "I love you," he smiled. _

_ "I love you too, Blaine," Kurt whispers. Blaine gazes into Kurt's eyes until the hazel eyes saw no more._

_ "Blaine?" Kurt asked, gently shaking him._

_ "BLAINE, STOP MESSING AROUND!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking Blaine harder but he didn't answer._

_ "BLAINE!"_

Rachel jumps. She was drenched in a cold sweat, feeling emotionally drained as if she were Kurt. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. She drew her knees to her chest, still hearing Kurt's screams echo in her mind.

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be longer. I don't like making you guys wait longer than you should.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian ran. Really, really ran. Sebastian figured it was the most human thing to do, though he didn't consider himself human. He considered himself a monster and no one could convince him otherwise. With Kurt, those feelings were buried and Sebastian could forget, if only for a moment how disgusted he was towards himself. He ran until he couldn't breathe and he felt so free. Sebastian leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

"You little bitch," he tells himself. Sebastian used to be able to run miles across the Ohio countryside without becoming exhausted. He didn't know what was happening to himself. Ever since _the incident _at the HFG, he had never been the same. Sebastian runs a sweaty hand through his hair, his breath finally coming back to him. He had run a few miles, certainly not as impressive as he once was.

Sebastian slides down the wall, sitting on the ground. He put his head in his hands, just thinking. That's how Kurt found him a few hours later, carrying a grocery bag in his left arm. Sebastian's face was flushed with excercise.

"Seb, you okay?" Kurt asked, genuinely concerned. Sebastian waved away the question.

"What's in the bag?" Kurt showed him. It wasn't much, only a few cans of tomato soup, but it was so much better than nothing. They had a can opener, a few spoons, and a fire pit. Both boys were used to their sleeping arrangements, but sometimes Kurt wished things were better. After both boys finished eating, Sebastian turned away from the fire, even though he was cold. Kurt noticed this and slid beside him, wrapping him up in his heat. Sebastian hummed, grateful for him.

"When will things get better?" Sebastian murmured, squeezing Kurt tightly.

"Someday, you'll see," Kurt promised, kissing Sebastian's hair. Sebastian only nodded. Kurt gave him something, hope. Hope that things will be better and he could sleep in a nice comfy bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sebastian whispered, rubbing the arm that was tightly around his waist. Kurt didn't ask what for, but Sebastian didn't mind. He knew that Kurt knew and that was all that really mattered. He wasn't going to fuck things up like he had last time. No. He was going to hold tightly to Kurt and never let him go because, he hated to admit it, he loved Kurt. Maybe Kurt didn't even love him in that way, but Sebastian could only hope. Kurt looked up at the sky, cursing New York, but instantly regretting it. Here, Sebastian and him could love in peace without horrible assholes. The only thing Kurt really missed about Ohio was the stars. Kurt loved the stars and all the constellations. Here, he could barely see them. Sebastian snuggled into Kurt's chest and promptly fell asleep. Kurt smiled.

"You might not believe it Sebastian but I do love you," Kurt muttered. He carried Sebastian over to the warmest spot in the alley and put out the fire before wrapping him up and spooning him. Kurt fell asleep quickly. It had really been a long day.

Sebastian woke early that morning, surprised to find that Kurt was still here and that he was spooning him. He smiled to himself and just layed their in the comfort of Kurt's arms. He turned the other way so that he was facing Kurt and he gently kissed his lips. Kurt blinked open his eyes, smiling slightly, kissing Sebastian back. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, kissing him with needy passion. Kurt made a small noise, climbing on top of Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's slender hips, careful not to bruise him. Kurt pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Best wakeup ever," he grinned, kissing Sebastian hard.

* * *

**AN: So yeah... Kurtbastian! Yay. **


End file.
